


Waiting for a Prince

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [15]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Holly and Darling chill out in a tower, and a secret comes to light.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Holly O'Hair
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 4





	Waiting for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 15 - Rest Day

“Isn’t this nice? Just chilling out in our tower, waiting.”

“Uhh, yeah. It’s great.” Darling forced a smile. Holly was very into Princessology class, and she really wanted to be supportive, but sitting up in a tower all class was not her idea of fun.

“Of course, if you didn’t like waiting in a tower though, you could tell me.” Holly fixed Darling with a sudden, very pointed stare. 

Oh fairy feathers. Had she given some insinuation that she wasn’t happy? “No, no, I do like it.” Holly’s stare continued boring into her. “Kind of…” Oh Grimm it was making her skin crawl. “Alright fine. I don’t like it.”

“Hah! Gotya.” Holly scooted over closer to Darling in the tower. “Now come on, spill.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Darling prefaced, “but I think that sitting in a tower all day is kind of... boring.”

“The blasphemy!” Holly winked at her, so thankfully Darling knew she wasn’t serious. “Darling, remember that I have a very rebellious sister. Not wanting to be a princess isn’t anything new to me.”

“Oh, right.” Darling felt her face heating up a little. Since she didn’t have Poppy in many of her classes, she’d kind of forgotten that the two were so close. “So you’re not mad.”

“Of course not, Darling. Oop, now look alive. Daring is coming.” Holly pushed away from Darling and gave her another wink. The two affixed their ‘thank goodness you saved me!’ faces, but Darling couldn’t pretend she wasn’t relieved. It was nice to have someone on her side.


End file.
